combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever '''is the 19th map released in Combat Arms. It is also the first "hybrid" map, combining Fireteam and Quarantine to create a "Survival" concept. The UAF Double Agents who escaped the underground research center with a "liberated" virus sample are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. Leading to a dead end, they take refuge in an old, abandoned building. There, the battle of life and death will continue as players hold out against wave after wave until the evac arrives. This map is the "sequel" to Overdose. '''Mission Objectives: "...Attention CAC... ...surrounded by infected... ...mutating into... ...need evac pronto! "SITREP: As the above fragmentary radio message indicates, the situation with the NEMEXIS virus has begun to spiral out of control. After “liberating” a sample of the virus from an underground research center, fireteams are being hunted by hordes of deadly mutated victims of the virus. After taking refuge in an abandoned building near the facility, teams have found that they’re trapped inside by a cloud of deadly gas being released by infected corpses. Worse, the virus has continued to mutate, morphing some infected into deadly new forms. Rescue teams have been dispatched. Fireteams are advised to do what they must to survive until they arrive. Weapons are hot, stay alive! Mission Briefing Since it is techinically a Quarantine map, Nexon decided to amp things up a bit. Here are a few different things different about this map: *Infected bots are your enemies. *The Infected cannot use ranged attacks; however there are hordes of them and different forms. *There is only one area you can move around in. *You must keep the power generator downstairs on to proceed. *Ammo packs are for most primary weapons, usually assault rifles and shotguns. They can be noted by their color (yellow), and the icon of shells upon the pack. Grenade Ammo packs are quite a bit rarer; they are for most explosives, sniper ammo, and machine gun ammo. They can be noted by their color (pink), and the icon of a grenade upon the pack. Health packs are the rarest; they are for health (obviously) and can fully heal you. They can be noted by their (green) hue, and the icon of a red cross upon the pack. *Messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation *You must wait for Evac to arrive, in the form of a WarCorp helicopter. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round. They respawn and heal to full health after each "chapter" (cutscene). Players are trapped inside a small building, with infected approaching from all sides. The building is also surrounded by a cloud of toxic gas (excreted by the bodies of the Infected), so you're forced to stay in the vicinity of the cabin. To "win", all rounds must be survived by killing all of the approaching Infected. Most killed enemies drop ammo or health from time to time; others release special "after-effects" that can harm the player. With the advent of the Infection's evolution, there are 4 new "forms" of the Infected. There is the "Mauler", which is the weakest as well as the most numerable of the Infected. Then there is the "Charger", an Infected strapped with explosives, which detonate when killed. Next is the "Witch", an agile Infected that is extremely resilient to headshots, and drops 2-3 seemingly organic grenades that detonate when it is killed. Finally, there is the "Enforcer"; who is the Infected version of a tank. When killed (which could take some effort), they release a extremely toxic cloud of gas. Enforcers are extremely hard to kill, being the most dangerous of all the Infected. Rounds will get increasingly tougher as time progresses, more and tougher enemies spawning each wave. All-the-while, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal. (10-60 HP) ' Modes' *Normal = 10 Waves of Infected *Hard = 15 Waves of Infected *Extreme = 20 waves of Infected Endings *Normal- Ending cutscene﻿ - The basement door breaks opens. *Hard- Ending cutscene- The fence blocking the stairs is torn off. *Extreme- Ending cutscene- The remaining double agents get rescued by the helicopter. Moments later, they start to blank out. To the dismay of the rescue team; one by one, the survivors wake up just in time to mutate into Infected. Rewards *Infected Host Mask - 50% Gas Protection & 20% Sprint Stamina. *Infected Mask Guard - 50% Gas Protection & 30% HeadShot Protection Locations * Be aware at the beginning of round 11, zombies will start emerge from downstairs in the basement. *Be aware that at the beginning of round 16, zombies will emerge from upstairs. Enemies *The Witch at Wave 5. *The Enforcer at Wave 11. Weapons available are: *The L96A1 Black-Magnum at Wave 11. *The M32 Grenade Launcher at Wave 13. *The Golden Punisher at Wave 17 *The Airstrike Designator - LGB at Wave 18 *The Minigun at Wave 20. Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on Machine Guns, or a weapons with plenty of ammo. Don't depend on explosives. If you don't like Machine Guns, get scoped Assault Rifles, Specialist Items, or Sub-Machine Guns. You get points by shooting them (obviously!). Headshots are NOT instant kill with most assault rifles, but they are with some stronger guns like the M107. You will not get as much points compared to 20 shots in the torso from a assault rifle, but you will get through the round faster with a Sniper Rifle. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. Spotter- Even though everyone should be a spotter to support at each post, certain players have the duty to kill multiple infected when they are getting close. All round member that can assist others. Finishing of a target with a Machine Gun by covering a Sharpshooter, warning/helping out with the blue guys, helping at a breach in the doors, these are all jobs that the spotter will have to do. They should be flexible enough to leave their a window or give an hand to a post. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered, for example, the basement. Recommend: *'Assault Rifle -' AK-47, AK74, M416, K2 *'SMG -' UMP, MP5, UZI *'Machine Gun - '''Any 'Sharpshooter '''- Least popular choice due to they gaining less points and seems to hog or "steal" their partners kills, however they do gain a large amount of kills. Their job is to make sure the infected doesn't have a chance to blink when they spawn. They must get as many headshots possible at any range. It should be noted they get more vulnerable when progressing to the next wave since the infected can rush the sniper without them knowing. Teamwork is important so don't leave your sniper to get more kills, however Sharpshooters should not fully depend on a Spotter so be prepared to fight in CQC. Recommend: *'Assault Rifle'' '- M14, AUG, G36,AK-47 *'Sniper Rifle - '''SR-25 MSG-90, Dragunov (Note bolt action like L9 is less effective) *'Machine Gun - Any '''''Heavy Infantry- The most popular choice to fight of the infection. They mow down and hold back multiple enemies, however they need a lot of ammo to kills. They support the team to weaken and kill enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you heistate. Recommend: *Any Machine gun *Any AR Walkthrough This is a basic walkthrough for most, if not all the difficulties. Pre-game: '''The best weapons would be anything with a lot of ammo. It is suggested you bring 1 Assault Rifle and 2 Machine Guns. You should start each round by using the assault rifle; aim for the head to get faster kills. When the assault rifle runs out of ammo, switch to a machine gun. On the later rounds, the machine guns will usually be your primary artillery. Try to get familiar with your teammates as communication is the key to winning. The best servers to play this on are either Alpha, or the Black Market. Specialists are well known for their superority over the other players and should be used in Cabin Fever as much as possible. Make sure you have 8 players before proceding, and ''emphasize the importance of not leaving in the middle of the game. Formation: There are three main areas to defend, the front and back doors, plus the hole in the wall. Keep 2 players at a door, and the rest to an assigned window. If support is lacking at one point; go and assist if you think your partner can handle it. Don't just camp or run around and do nothing. Levels 1-4: These levels are the simplest; you can relax for a bit but stay on guard. Pick off the stray Infected as opposed to the main force. Levels 5-10: These levels are slightly harder. The Witch will start appearing on Round 5. All attention should be focused on killing the tougher Infected first. At this point, all stations should be properly manned. At the end of level 10, everyone huddle around the basement door. STAY AWAY from it all all costs. Levels 11-15: '''These levels are much harder; The Infected should not be trifled with this time around. Everyone will fully heal, right before the basement area is unlocked. The Enforcers will start appearing on Round 11. Everyone should maintain their posts and keep on maximum guard. '''NO ONE should abandon their post and run off. Consider the basement off-limits and stick to the posts. If you are overrun, regroup and rush around the Infected. The power will also go out frequently, Be sure to have someone go and turn it back on, so the game can proceed. As a last resort, an L96A1 Black Magnum will spawn in the basement crate. This weapon can come extreme handy if you manage to reach it and have not been killed. Though make sure you will survive. Surviving is more important then grabbing this weapon. On Round 13, a M32 Grenade Launcher will spawn. Both weapons can be extremely useful, if used properly. If there seems to be no hope, there is a "safe spot" in the basement, between the pipes to the right of the crate. You can hold out there as long as you have lots of firepower, and decent health. You should be immune to the Infected's hits for a while; but beware of the Enforcers. They can hit you regardless (because of their height), so take them out as soon as possible. Levels 16-18: At this point, all Hell is unleashed; if anyone is still surving, focus on evading the Infected at all costs. There will be horde after horde of Infected coming from all sides. Though no new Infected spawn at this point, the Infected will start coming from upstairs. As with the basement's early arrival, consider the upstairs OFF-LIMITS. Maintain all doors and make '''''sure no one is split up. There will be many casualties during these rounds, but its best to stay focused. Upstairs tend to spawn many Enforcers. On level 17, a Golden Punisher will spawn upstairs. It is recommended you don't pick it up. It takes 2 hits to kill a normal infected and takes very long to reload. Though do not completely ignore it, just keep in the back of your head that there is a weapon there for emergency incase you get swarmed and are out of ammo. Then, on Round 18, the Airstrike Designator - LGB will spawn. This weapon is nearly vital at this point; get a good marksman to use it on mobs spawning outside. Levels 19-20: The final two Rounds. Not many people survive at this point, but if you have; keep on fighting. At this point everyone will be weary (if there IS anyone left). Hang in there and stick in groups. If you split up, there is a very small chance you will survive. With the final Round comes the final weapon: The Minigun. This is by far the most useful weapon that will ever spawn and definitely should be picked up. However, 1: Don't make picking up weapons your first priority, make it second. Keep the thought of surviving in mind. 2: Don't waste it all at once. Use it on the bigger mobs and stay clear from it if you don't think you can handle it. Strategies In the basement, to the right of the supply crate, there is a barrel and a bunch of pipes. It is possible to jump in the middle of the pipes (in between), and not be reached by the Infected. Be warned, the Enforcers has been known reach there from time to time, and it may not always work. Be wary of explosive Infected that crowd too close; their effects can still reach you. Bring a LOT of weapons there (2-3 MGs), or something with a lot of ammo. Also, bring a melee weapon with a long range (the Kukri is recommended), because you will almost always run of out ammo on later rounds. From there, you can pick off the Infected with your melee. Trivia *There are new forms of the Infected, as opposed to just Infected Mercenaries. They are the Maulers, the Chargers, the Witches, and The Enforcer. Cabin Fever and its gameplay is based on the game Left 4 Dead's finales. *Some of the infected will lag, causing them to walk on the same spot. This makes them easy targets. *The Infected will gather into a mass and leave the house once the mission is failed. *The Enforcer is the hardest Infected to kill. Team up and aim for the head. Stay away from its after-effect. *The Witch and the Enforcer cannot be killed with just 1 shot; no matter what gun and where they are shot. *The Supply cases in the Cabin are similar to the random weapons chest in ''Call of Duty: World at Wa''r's '''Nazi Zombie '''mode. *As the helicopter is probably run over with Infected, it may crash elsewhere, spreading the Infection. This could mean a sequel to Cabin Fever. *On the 16th level, when the fence is broken, one Infected can be seen falling down the stairs. Media XgPcP4kTv1Q Category:Maps